wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
An Easter egg - in this context - can refer to an unexpected or undocumented feature in a piece of entertainment, often included as a joke or a bonus. World of Tanks Blitz does not shy away from this. Easter Eggs (Alphabetized) Alpenstadt * Alpenstadt has no known Easter Eggs. Black Goldville * One the back wall of the cave, you will see a cave painting of what appears to be a T25 attacking prehistoric people. * There are 2 signs on opposite sides of the map referencing the next Easter egg. * On the back of one of the buildings, there is a button. If you shoot it, and go to the front, you will see a key appeared in the rafters. Shooting it will cause it to fall down and unlock a crate. Now sitting in front of the crate are two items, called "Red Team's Sorrow" and "Colonel Ring", most likely referencing the enemy team and another one of Wargaming's games respectively. Canal * There is a bee hive under the bridge by north spawn. Canyon * In the small town, there is a loudspeaker on the side of a building. If you go into sniper mode while facing the wall it's on, it will play music. Castilla * Castilla has no known Easter Eggs. Copperfield * There are signs scattered around the map, with pictures of an M4 Sherman Prototype, in reference to the development of the Sherman tank. * On the edge of the map, a caravan can be seen producing green smoke, in reference to the TV show Breaking Bad. Dead Rail * On the edge of the map, there is a teaser for an upcoming map on the side of a train car. * If you spawn on the bottom of the map, look at the cargo in the trains, there is a AMX 50 B turret inside one of the train cars. *''In the valley area of the map, behind a small rock, the ground reads "Happy New Year" in yellow text.'' Desert Sands * If you go to the town and find a window that shows a picture of a monster, shooting at it will result in a monster appearing. Although the monster is referred to as "The Tremor", it's actually called a Graboid, and it's from a movie called Tremors. Dynasty's Pearl * Dynasty's Pearl has no known easter eggs. Falls Creek * If you shoot the windmill, a big blimp bearing the WoT Blitz logo will fly over the map. * Around the map, there are various tank parts. Faust * A rocket will launch upon loading into the game. It used to be a V-2 rocket used by Nazi Germany in WWII, but was later changed to a Russian rocket due to the map being Russian themed Fort Despair * Inside the fort, by where the C point would be in supremacy, there is a small enclosed area, and if you look inside, you will see a blue vehicle. Possibly a reference to when the map was changed to Macragge in the 2017 Halloween Event, Macragge's Thunder. Himmelsdorf * Go to the train tracks. Go to the abandoned station. Go inside, look up, and a UFO will appear. This UFO used to cover a good majority of the skybox, and it's referencing the movie Independence Day: Resurgence. * Behind some buildings there is a small hovercraft that you can see. The WoT Blitz YouTuber Pixel Rage managed to get to the vehicle, and found out it has no collision. '' '''Lost Temple' * At 50 seconds left during a match, a red dragon will fly over head. Mayan Ruins * On top of a waterfall, there is a wrecked mech turret. * Music plays if the player turns their turret toward the center of the map and drives against the edge of the map in a certain area. * There is a pirate ship in the bay. * There is a tiny TOG II* on one of the rocks with a plate the reads: "To Edurace". * Edurace was a good TOG II* player who sadly passed away from terminal cancer on February 23rd, 2017. Middleburg * In the town, shooting a specific window with and HE shell (and ONLY an HE shell) will result in the window breaking, revealing a room containing a fire and a blue electric arc, in belonging to the mad scientist that created Tankenstein and the IS-3 Defender (The fire and electrical arc are references to Tankenstein and the Defender, respectively) * There are warships in the bay. Mines * In the mine cart near south spawn, when destroyed, reveals a map similar to Mayan Temple. * In the cap circle, there is a sign pointing in 2 directions. One direction states Castilla, and the other Vineyards. Mirage * If you go to the edge of the map, find the deepest pool and enter it. Look around and you will find a yellow submarine in reference to the song by The Beatles. Naval Frontier * Naval Frontier has no known Easter Eggs. New Bay * There is a sign near the spawn on the other side of the map that reads: "ABSOLUTELY NO PARKING!" Oasis Palms * A monkey on a flying carpet flies down the gully in the center of the map, in reference to Aladdin. * At the church in the dunes, there is a vase that sits at the top of the stairs, shooting it will result in a blue mist in the shape of a genie, another Aladdin reference. Port Bay * On one of the coal barges behind the smoke stack, there is a rocket ship. * Near the same location as the rocket ship, there is a big pumpkin billboard, referencing 2018's Halloween Event, the Mad Games. * In the center of the map, there is a clock tower. Going into sniper mode and looking next to the door, there is a newspaper clipping that says "SAVE THE CLOCK TOWER" in reference to the movie Back to the Future. * On the clock tower, the seconds hand of the clock goes around very fast. Rockfield * Behind the large bunker doors, there is a Stürmtiger. * The next 3 Easter Eggs are Lord of The Rings references. * On the right door of the same location there are mystical rings that appear on the door when you get close. * On a rock, there is a small gold ring. * Leaning on a different rock, there is a staff. Vineyards * Scattered around the map are multiple small soccer balls. * There is a pizza on the roof of a house by the cap circle, or base B in Supremacy. * In the destroyed city, there is a Stürmtiger on the bridge outside the edge of the map. * Music plays in the courtyard of the intact city. * In the intact city, there is a banner above a door with a username on it. Winter Malinovka * In the frozen lake area of the map, there is a dinosaur fossil frozen in the ice. * There is a bombing raid on a convoy outside the edge of the map in the opening seconds of a game.'' '' Yamato Harbour * If you capture the base in an encounter battle, the two main armaments in the front (which have 3 barrels each) will shoot one at a time. If you move around the right of the battleship (facing towards the edge of the map), you will see a rubber duck floating around, possibly referencing the event called: World of Ducks. -''Add link to page when added '' * ^ Shooting the duck will do nothing, as it has no collision. Category:Map Category:Special Page